


Change of Direction

by Marf_Redux



Series: Shattered Verse [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Things Not Going According To Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Allura and Ryou have to reconsider their plans for Allura's idea about a defense force to help carry load for Voltron.





	Change of Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> This takes place about two months after the conclusion of Shattered Six Months Late.

Change of Direction

“I’m sorry Allura maybe I’m just not good enough but I can’t find a way to make this idea of yours work,” Ryou said from where he was struggling with the bit of metal. She had hoped that he’d be able to see what she was missing. “Maybe you should have some of the other Alteans take a crack at it?”

“It wouldn’t do any good,” she said to him. “I can’t make it work either I was hoping you’d see something I missed but if neither of us can even start it then it is probably a wash.” She took one final look at her plans for a transforming ship and closed them. “Looks like we have to reconsider our options since a living transformable ship is just not possible with conventional materials from this universe.”

“What if we dropped the living part and just went with a transformable ship mech hybrid,” Ryou said after a moment. “We should be able to produce them easily enough?” That was certainly true but she didn’t want to go that way. “

“But then we can’t guarantee they wouldn't be used for conquest and that is the important detail,” she said. “These must not ever be weapons of war they are meant as defenders for the systems they are stationed in.”

“If that is the most important feature then what about losing the transformation,” Ryou said after a moment. “We’d have to reconsider their deployment model but if they were just mechs then we could actually make them stronger than originally planned.” He then frowned, “But even doing that we might not be able to make them live since unlike the lions or even the Atlas there is nothing trans-dimensional in their make up.”

“That is true but perhaps going just to a mech design would work or at least give us other options to explore,” she said and then had an idea , “In fact since they’d be just mechs we could work the actual planetary systems into the project.” She had to smile at the thought, “the ones receiving the mechs could be in charge of building the base to deploy them from as part of their system’s defense installations.”

“Construction would also be quicker once we had a working construction method we could teach it to other Alteans since the hardest thing to create is transformation.” Ryou said after a moment. “Not to mention using a mech design would allow for more customization for the pilots abilities.”

“Yes I think we are on to something Ryou this change of direction might be just what we need.” She said smiling. There were still many hurdles to over come to get her dream of a defense force off the ground but now at least they weren’t wasting time chasing the impossible.

The End


End file.
